My sexy DJ
by FI.Alba IkranAgung
Summary: Naruto tak pernah tahu perasaan cinta ternyata datang dengan sendirinya. Dia bahkan tak menyangka dia akan tertipu dan memberikan keperjakaannya untuk seorang gadis nakal yah meskipun dia juga dapat keperawanan. Nub, pemula, cerita mainstream banget. Okelah...


**My sexy DJ**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : M.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

Naruto tak pernah tahu perasaan cinta ternyata datang dengan sendirinya. Dia bahkan tak menyangka dia akan tertipu dan memberikan keperjakaannya untuk seorang gadis nakal yah meskipun dia juga dapat keperawanan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto: 31 thn

Sakura: 24 thn

Sasuke Kiba dkk: 31 thn

Konohamaru dan adik Naruto: 14 thn.

1-shot

xXx

Hallo senang sekali bertemu kalian lagi. Yok kita bersenang-senang sekarang dengan khayalan dan fanfic di pair kesayangan kita semua.

NARUSAKU

Semoga aja gk punah ya.

Ya udah gk usah banyak bacod langsung aja ya.

Selamat membaca

.

**My sexy DJ**

Tik..

.. Tik..

... Tik..

... Tik...

Dalam ruang putih dengan suasana dingin khas ruangan ber AC, jam dinding berdenting begitu lirih meninggalkan waktu begitu saja, meskipun hanya bertambah setiap detik.

Di dalam ruangan itu pula beberapa berkas nampak tertumpuk sedikit berantakan di sisi meja, bersebelahan dengan telepon kantor berwarna putih.

Disana sang pemilik meja tampak tengah bersantai menatap jendela yang langsung menghadap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang.

Dengan sebatang rokok menyala mengabulkan asap ditangan kirinya. Sesekali pria pirang berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan itu menghirup dalam rokoknya lalu ia keluarkan sedikit asap itu dan disesapnya kembali barulah ia keluarkan seluruh asap di kerongkongannya.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan sinis dan terganggu dengan kelakuan pemuda itu, merokok di ruangan ber AC bayangkan seperti apa baunya.

Tapi mengingat pria berjas rapi itu adalah CEO perusahaan tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani menegurnya. Meskipun sebenarnya pria pirang itu bukanlah tipe boss galak yang suka meneriaki karyawannya dengan ungkapan bangsat, tolol, bodo, TAI, dan berbagai umpatan kejam lainnya.

Naruto nama pria pirang tampan itu yang tengah duduk dengan rokok murni tembakau miliknya.

Naruto memang lebih sering duduk dengan berbungkus-bungkus rokok daripada keluar jalan-jalan tidak jelas, tapi tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ibundanya tersayang, karena walaupun Naruto adalah pria dewasa yang memiliki Otoritas dalam mengatur dirinya sendiri tetap saja Kushina tidak mau meninggalkan putra kesayangannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga suka dengan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi seperti vodka dan wiski, tapi tentu karena ibunya, Naruto mau sedikit meninggalkan minuman haram itu, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya karena Naruto tetap suka meminumnya saat bosan.

Tapi tidak untuk rokok, satu-satunya alasan Naruto tidak mau menerima meninggalkan rokok karena Naruto belum merasakan dampak rokok.

Jika ditanya Naruto merasakan apa dalam alkohol,

Naruto pernah mabuk berat di sebuah klub malam, waktu itu Naruto sangat frustasi karena kekasihnya pergi dengan pria lain, dan alhasil pagi harinya Naruto tidak bisa bangun karena rasa pusing yang dikepalanya tidak kunjung hilang. Ditambah omelan ibunya yang galak.

Karena itu Naruto tidak mau lagi mabuk dan pergi ke klub malam, Naruto selalu takut jika dirinya akan tergoda dengan minuman dan anggur lama bermerek yang menggoda untuk dinikmati.

Kembali ke kantor Naruto, pria itu nampak bingung selagi membakar kembali satu batang rokok.

Hari ini adalah hari jumat itu artinya nanti adalah malam sabtu, Naruto nampak menerawang langit-langit sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang, anak tetangganya nanti malam akan pergi karya wisata, dan tentu saja akan tidak mengasyikkan jika bermain PlayStation sendirian.

Naruto jadi bingung sendiri kegiatan apa yang akan dia lakukan, mau keluar tidak punya pacar.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak Naruto. Segera ia menggapai ponselnya dan menghubungi kontak Kiba.

"Hoi Kiba, cepat ke ruanganku ada urusan penting yang harus kita bicarakan". Celetuk Naruto cepat dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kiba, Naruto langsung menutup ponselnya.

Tak begitu lama pintu ruang Naruto terbuka menampakkan Kiba dibaliknya.

Tanpa basa-basi Kiba langsung duduk dikursi hadapan Naruto,

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, ini kan sudah waktunya pulang? ".

Sementara Naruto masih nampak bingung ingin memulai pembicaraannya. Naruto pun akhirnya mematikan rokoknya dan menghadap ke arah Kiba.

" Begini Kiba, kau tau kan kegiatan ku setiap malam sabtu dan minggu". Naruto berbicara dengan agak senyum malu meratapi nasibnya yang hanya bisa bermain PlayStation setiap akhir pekan dengan anak SMP.

Kiba bingung seketika, semua orang dikantor mengetahui rutinitas Naruto setiap akhir pekan, itu adalah rahasia publik coy.

"I-ya bermain PlayStation kan? ". Ujar Kiba dengan sedikit nada menekan heran.

" Ya kau benar tapi kau tau Kiba, anak tetanggaku nanti akan berangkat karya wisata". Ujar Naruto agak frustasi.

"Hmm lalu apa hubungannya? ".

" Aku tidak akan punya teman untuk bermain bodoh, jadi apa kau punya acara nanti malam. Kupikir aku akan butuh hiburan".

Akhirnya Kiba tahu apa maksud sahabatnya itu memanggilnya. Kiba tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat kesempatan untuk dapat mempertemukan Naruto pada para wanita kenalannya diklub malam langganan nya.

"Oke baiklah aku juga akan mengajak Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru nanti malam, kita akan pergi ke klub langganan ku".

Naruto kaget bukan main, bukan bar yang di inginkan olehnya, Naruto hanya ingin kesibukan, tapi sepertinya memanggil Kiba adalah solusi yang salah untuk kasusnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, tampilah yang rapi ada banyak gadis yang ingin bertemu denganmu".

Setelah Kiba selesai dengan kalimatnya, Kiba langsung bergerak meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto setelah keluar dari ruangan, Kiba nampak langsung mengangkat ponsel miliknya seperti sedang menelfon seseorang.

" Tampilah secantik dan semenggoda mungkin malam ini, kau akan kedatangan tamu spesial, dan kupastikan pertahananmu akan jebol malam ini juga". Ujar Kiba dengan seringai setannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kiba langsung memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

.

xXx

.

Naruto nampak sedikit berkeliling di dalam rumahnya, dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek bokser Naruto berjalan ke dapur mengambil cemilan dan kembali ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada adik perempuannya sedang menonton televisi.

Setelah Naruto sampai didepan sofa Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa hingga keluar suara deritan yang tidak terlalu keras.

Naruto menatap acara yang tengah ditonton adiknya itu, sebuah acara memasak cukup menghibur menurut Naruto.

Sembari menonton bosan televisi besar itu Naruto tak henti memakan kripik kenyangnya dengan harapan Kiba tidak akan datang untuk menjemput dirinya.

Naruto takut jika Kiba bicara tentang mencarikan pasangan untuk dirinya kepada ibundanya tersayang. Bisa-bisa Naruto akan dipaksa ibunya untuk ikut Kiba keluar.

Baru saja Naruto memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba ibunya datang dan menegur dirinya. Dan yang paling mengesalkan adalah dibelakang ibunya Kiba tengah tersenyum konyol padanya.

"Naruto kenapa belum siap-siap teman-temanmu sudah datang dan kau masih seperti ini, cepat sana ganti baju". Ujar Kushina seraya berkacak pinggang.

Naruto yang ingin menyangkal bahkan tak mampu untuk membela diri karena Kushina telah mendorong tubuhnya menuju kamar.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan bantuan Kiba dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Naruto segera membuka lemari dan mencari baju yg akan Naruto kenakan. Sementara itu Kiba tampak bersantai di ranjang Naruto.

.

.

**Naruto pov ON**

Tak begitu lama akhirnya aku dan Kiba keluar dari rumah, seperti yang kalian lihat aku mengenakan celana jeans dengan jemper hoodie polos warna Oranye yang pastinya terlihat begitu tampan. Sedangkan Kiba yang berada dibelakangku dia tak mau kalah denhanku, Kiba mengenakan celana jeans dan jaket kulit bermerek disana.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung masuk ke mobil Kiba, karena sebenarnya aku tak terlalu niat untuk hal ini, jadi aku agak males untuk bayak bicara.

Didalam mobil Kiba sendiri ternyata sudah terdapat Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang nampak fokus dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Aku yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bersikap acuh, zaman sekarang budaya bermain game kan memang sangat populer.

Jadi daripada aku kacang kuputuskan untuk menghisap rokok saja, dari pada mati kebosanan dengan gurauan garing Kiba.

" Hey Kiba, apa tempatnya masih jauh? ".

Kiba menggeleng cepat karena mungkin beberapa menit lagi kita berempat akan segera sampai di bar langganan Kiba.

Tentu saja gelengan Kiba itu sudah menjadi jawaban untukku, dan sambil menunggu itu kembali aku menghisap rokokku yang terasa begitu nikmat saat kusesap dalam sebelum membuang puntungnya sembarangan ke jalan.

Benar-benar sensasi tembakau pilihan yang tiada tara.

Tepat beberapa menit seperti yang ku kira. Akhirnya mobil yang kami tumpangi telah berhenti di parkiran bar.

Tanpa menunggu lama dan dengan malas akupun keluar dari mobil diikuti Kiba Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Sesaat ketika aku memandang tempat itu tiba-tiba suara klakson berbunyi mengisyaratkan ku untuk menggir. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera minggir dengan senyuman malu dan canggung.

Apalagi teman-temanku juga menertawakanku, astaga benar-benar hal yang memalukan.

Tapi begitu lama pemilik mobil itu keluar. Nampaklah para gadis yang Naruto ketahui kekasih teman-temannya itu keluar.

Tunggu dulu,

Temannya membawa pacar mereka?. Itu artinya dia akan ditinggalkan sendiri.

Jadi apa gunanya aku sekarang berada disini. Di depan tempat laknat yang bahkan suda ku blacklist dari tempat lokasi singgahku.

Apakah hanya untuk ditinggal dan melihat mereka itu menari, saling suap dan mabuk dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Ayolah, aku sudah banyak komplain pada Kiba sejak kedatangan para wanita yang menurut Naruto seksi itu.

Dan demi Tuhan jika saja aku membawa mobil sendiri sekarang, aku bersumpahakan segera pulang dan tidur di kasurku yang nyaman tidak ditempat ini.

Sekitar beberapa menit kami semua berbicara di parkiran bagunan besar hiburan malam yang nampak penuh dengan mobil itu.

Sesekali aku menghela nafas sambil menatap bangunan dihadapanku karena kesal.

Dan pada akhirnya kami bertujuh masuk kedalam bar. Suara bass dan musik seketika menguasai indra pendengaranku, mataku berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, lampu berkelap-kelip itu benar-benar mengganggu pandanganku.

Para wanita seksi berbaur menjadi satu dengan para lelaki, mereka saling menari di lantai dansa.

Sesaat aku berpikir astaga tempat macam apa ini rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah mendengar musik volume tinggi seperti ini,

Tapi tiba-tiba aku tersadar dengan sebuah sinar laser hijau menyilakukan yang mengenai mataku, sinar itu sukses membuatku sadar bahwa sekarang aku sedang sendirian.

Teman-temanku sudah entah pergi kemana. Sementara disisi lain sinar laser yang mengarah ke tubuku itu adalah sinar laser dari seorang yang tengah berdiri disebrang tempatku berdiri.

Aku tidak dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wujud orang itu karena pandanganku yang sedikit bermasalah, tapi satu yang ku tangkap orang itu memakai pakaian putih dan rambu merah jambu. Satu lagi dia sedang menari disana.

Entah siapa wanita itu, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tengah tersenyum padaku.

Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban apapun untuk pertanyaanku, pada akhirnya aku menyudahi acara menatap seseorang disebrang tempatku berdiri. Hal itu tentu memberikan sebuah kekecewaan besar pada seseorang disana meskipun aku tidak tahu mungkinkah hal itu terjadi.

Kalaupun terjadi mungkin aku pun tak ingin peduli karena bahkan akupun tak mengenal orang yang menjahilku dengan laser hijau itu siapa.

Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Melepaskan mata sejenak dari seseorang yang sedang menjahiliku dengan laser. Aku mulai menapakan kaki berkeliling, aku baru ingat disinilah aku memergoki pacarku dengan selingkuhan nya dan akhirnya aku dan dia putus begitu saja.

Benar-benar sial sekali hidupku iya kan.

Tapi tentu hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto putus asa kan. Sebagai seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses mencari pasangan itu bukan hal yang sulit karena semua orang tahu uang mengubah segalanya. Meskipun pada saat ini aku masih single, itu bukan berarti aku tidak laku. Banyak yang mengantri disana untuk menjadi kekasihku. Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu saja.

Dan aku sangat menyadari hal itu. Karena hal itu pula aku tak ingin terlalu memikirkan tentang hal kecil semacam itu.

Berpikir rasional saja daripada mengeluh karena masa lalu. Terus menangis karena tempat ini dengan dalih '_**tempat ini membuatku mengingatnya'. **_lalu ingin pulang.

Bullshit. Tai itu.

Bukankah lebih baik aku minum sebanyak-banyaknya dan menyalahkan Kiba jika ditanya ibuku. Karena Kiba lah yang telah mengajaknku.

Astaga Naruto kau sangat cerdas.

Mumpung sedang di bar. Dan banyak minuman.

Aku pun menyeringai penuh menatap rak alkohol yang super tinggi itu. Astaga mereka begitu mengundang.

"Maafkan aku Naru, tapi sepertinya kau harus menenggak semua alkohol itu". Ujarku dengan seringai konyol.

**Naruto pov OFF. **

.

.

**Sakura pov ON. **

Hai namaku Haruno Sakura seperti yang kalian tahu aku sekarang berada di sebuah club malam.

Hari ini sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk keluar dan bekerja berhubung menjadi DJ itu hanya sebatas hobby saja.

Tapi entah mengapa saat aku baru saja belanja cemilan yang lumayan banyak untuk teman malam mingguku dari supermarket tiba-tiba Kiba salah seorang temanku dari club menelfon ku dan mengatakan akan ada orang spesial yang akan datang dan sibodoh itu menyuruhku berdandan.

Aku sangat tidak tahu apa maksud perkataannya itu, tapi berhubung aku ini ingin tahuan jadi aku juga nggak betah memikirkan perkataan Kiba. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun berangkat ke club bersama dua bodyguard suruhan ayahku.

Dan sekarang aku berada disini bersama teman-temanku sembari menunggu kedatangan Kiba dan orang istimewa yang bersamanya.

Emhh Ngomong-ngomong penampilan aku sekarang dari atas rambutku sebagian aku ikat kebelakang kepala menyisakan beberapa disisi kanan kiri wajah manisku, lalu aku menggunakan headphone kuning dileher.

Untuk baju entahlah apakah aku memakai baju sekarang, karena sekarang aku hanya memakai hotpants dan sportbra yang hanya kututupi dengan jaket putih dengan model hoodie yang kebesaran. Jadi ya tubuh depan dan punggungku tetap kelihatan.

Dan terakhir aku memakai sepatu seperti sport tapi agak tinggi menutupi mata kaki seperti boots, tapi aku tak tahu apa namanya.

"Heii.. ". Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku, setelah aku menoleh langsung saja aku tahu ternyata orang itu adalah Kiba.

Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang ingin Kiba katakan. Jadi aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dan benar saja Kiba langsung faham dengan tuntutan ku. Dia langsung menunjukkan seorang pemuda pirang tinggi yang tampak sendirian berdiri diseberang orang yang tengah menari.

Dan astaga aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat pria itu. Pria yang beberapa bulan lalu bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Kupikir dia tidak akan kemari lagi, ternyata dugaanku salah.

Aku sempat memuji Kiba karena anak itu bisa membujuk pria seperti Naruto. Karena tahu Naruto itu bebal dan keras kepala.

_Jangan tanya tentang darimana Sakura tahu tentang Naruto, tentu saja Sakura tahu dari teman perempuan nya secara Naruto adalah seorang CEO muda tentu namanya akan sering muncul di majalah kan. Apalagi ayah Sakura yang notabene nya sebagai rekan kerja Naruto, memiliki seorang gadis lajang pasti inginnya menjodohkan yah secara Naruto adalah pria mapan, semua ayah pasti ingin menantu seperti itu. _

Aku merasa sangat senang malam ini sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Kiba karena membawakannya pria idamannya.

Beberapa detik aku memandangi pria yang berselisih umur tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku itu. Tapi aku lihat pandangannya seperti tak fokus, karena itu tiba-tiba aku ingin menjahili nya.

Ku arahkan laser yang kupegang kematanya sehingga Naruto terganggu dan menatap ke arahku.

Astaga aku sangat bahagia.

Tapi baru sekejap kebahagiaan ku dia langsung pergi. Aku tak tahu dia mau kemana tapi aku merasa sangat kesal. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya.

**Sakura pov OFF. **

.

xXx

.

Sakura tampak sedang berjalan agak cepat, sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya yakni mengejar pria pirang yang ia tahu bernama Naruto itu.

Setelah agak lama mencari Sakura berhenti dan mendesah kesal karena orang yang ia cari sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Dengan perasaan kesalnya Sakura menghampiri Kiba agar dia menanyakan dimana keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Sakura tidak mau rencananya kali ini gagal. Karena kesempatannya ini tidak akan terjadi dua kali karena itu malam ini juga Naruto harus menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Sakura menyusuri tangga dengan santai, sekarang ia tahu dari Kiba kalau ternyata Naruto sedang minum di lantai atas.

Jadi Sakura segera bergegas kesana sebelum ada wanita genit yang menggoda pria itu.

Sesampainya Sakura diatas matanya langsung saja menerawang di meja-meja yang kebanyakan dipenuhi para lelaki bersama teman wanitanya atau dengan para pelacur.

Langkahnya menyusuri tempat itu sembari matanya terus mencari sosok Naruto.

Tak begitu lama Sakura pun menemukan Naruto yang tengah menyesap rokoknya. Ditemani satu botol bir. Kuat sekali dia.

Dengan langkah pasti Sakura mulai mendekati Naruto dan meminta izin untuk duduk.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kau pasti Namikaze Naruto kan? ". Sakura mengulurkan meminta jabat tangan.

Naruto menatap sekilas tangan kecil itu, sebelum membalas jabatan tangan Sakura.

Cantik, itulah hal yang tergambar di pikiran Naruto saat pertama kali melihat senyum gadis disebelahnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menghisap rokoknya.

" Iya... Bagaimana kau tahu namaku emm Sakura ". Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menghadiahi gadis dihadapannya itu kepulan asap dari mulutnya.

Sakura pun nampak tersenyum lalu melepaskan headphone dari lehernya. " Siapa sih yang tidak kenal tuan Namikaze, namanya kan selalu ada di majalah, lagipula ayahku juga sering menceritakan rekan kerjanya yang masih muda tapi sangat handal, dan juga kata ayahku dia juga tampan pokoknya dia sempurna".

Naruto tertawa lirih menanggapi pujian berlebihan yang Sakura lontarkan.

"Astaga kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura, aku tidaklah sesempurna itu".

Naruto mematikan rokoknya masih sambil tertawa. " Oh ya kau bilang ayahmu adalah rekan kerjaku ya. Tunggu sebentar aku ingat dulu.. Haruno ya".

Naruto mulai mengingat tentang Haruno, sembari tangannya bergerak hendak menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas yang baru saja ia pakai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tetapi sungguh diluar dugaan Naruto, tiba-tiba Sakura mendekat sangat dekat padanya dan merampas gelas kosong itu.

"Haruno Kizashi bagaimana kau ingat? ". Sakura menuangkan bir kedalam gelas.

Posisi yang sangat dekat atau bahkan bisa disebut menempel antara Sakura dan Naruto itu sukses membuat otak cerdas seorang Namikaze lemah dalam sesaat.

Dalam jarak itu mata Naruto benar-benar dimanjakan dengan punggung Sakura yang tampak begitu mengundang untuk dijilat.

Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi menatap Naruto yang tampak bengong semenjak dirinya mengatakan tentang nama ayahnya.

Sakura pikir Naruto akan segera menyahut saat tahu nama ayahnya, ternyata pria itu malah bengong entah karena apa.

Sakura pun akhirnya harus menegur Naruto hingga pria itu harus kaget mendapati gelas yang terisi bir sudah disodorkan dibibirnya.

Dengan wajah yang agak gagu Naruto membiarkan gelas itu mendarat dibibirnya, membiarkan seseorang gadis yang baru ia kenal dengan sembarangan menyuapi dirinya.

"Bukankah tuan Naruto lebih suka vodka daripada bir? " Masih dengan nada yang manja Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Hingga dadanya dapat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto dikarenakan tangan kanan Naruto sekarang berada diatas sandaran kursi.

Mungkin bagi orang yang tidak tahu mereka akan menganggap Naruto dan Sakura sedang bermesraan mengingat posisi nakal yang sekarang sedang Sakura tunjukkan.

Naruto mulai beringsut menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa yang ia duduki.

Naruto yakin bahwa sekarang sudah lewat jam tidurnya karena itu ia merasa sedikit ngantuk.

"Kau juga tahu kesukaanku ya Sakura, apakah ayahmu juga yang memberitahumu? ".

Tangan kiri Naruto meraih bungkus rokoknya, disusul tangan kanannya ingin membuka dan mengambil rokok dari dalamnya.

Tapi belum juga tangan itu berpindah dari sandaran sofa, kepala Sakura dengan cepat menyandar ke bahu kanan Naruto. Menjadikan bahu itu sebagai bantal. Hingga mengurungkan niat Naruto semula.

Tapi tak sampai disitu Sakura tiba-tiba langsung mengambil sepuntung rokok dari dalam kotak kecil itu. Dan memposisikannya di mulut Naruto.

Bahkan Naruto pun juga menurut dengan perlakuan itu.

Sakura meraih korek dan langsung menghidupkan rokok milik Naruto.

"Apa kau mau sebotol vodka, aku yang trakti? ".

Naruto menyesap rokoknya dalam sebelum tangan kirinya meraih rokok itu.

" Aku rasa tidak, kau tahu temanku hilang semua, aku takut jika mabuk".

"Kita bisa pulang bersama Naruto" Dengan mengubah Sakura berusaha membujuk Naruto. Bahkan tangannya kini sudah mulai mengelus dada Naruto dengan sensual.

Dan Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itupun apa boleh buat lagipula ini kan permintaan anak dari kliennya sendiri.

.

.

Tak begitu lama Sakura pergi untuk mengambil vodka. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah sampai dengan satu botol besar alcohol itu.

Langsung saja Sakura tuangkan ke gelas lalu menyodorkan nya ke mulut Naruto. Begitu seterusnya tanpa memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk beristirahat.

Sekarang tampaklah wajah Naruto yang agak merah, dari gelagatnya sudah dipastikan bahwa pemuda itu sedang mabuk. Karena Sakura yang terus memaksanya minum hingga dua setengah botol.

Naruto sedikit menutup matanya, karena rasa lelah dan pusing dikepalanya. Sementara itu Sakura terus memaksa dan mendesak tubuh Naruto dengan segelas alkohol ditangannya.

"Ayo sayang, satu gelas lagi ya ". Pinta Sakura dengan manjanya. Lihatlah bahkan gadis itu suda berani memanggil Naruto dengan ungkapan sayang.

Disisi lain Naruto yang sudah sangat berat untuk membuka mata, tidak dapat berbuat apap. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hatinya sudah tidak tidak betah dengan vodka itu.

Berkali-kali Naruto melenguh agar Sakura mau berhenti mencekoki dirinya tapi karena tubuh yang sudah lemas Naruto bisa apa.

Sementara Sakura terus tersenyum senang dengan hasil kerjanya itu. "Satu kali lagi ya please". Ujar Sakura.

" Maaf aku harus pulang". Hanya itulah yang dapat Sakura dengar, memang hari mulai pagi da tempat itu mulai sepi, tapi jangan harap Sakura akan membiarkan mangsa bertahun-tahun miliknya hilang begitu saja.

Bahkan jika kalian fokus, kalian akan melihat tubuh kedua bodyguard Sakura telah terkapar dilantai, penyebabnya tak lain adalah ulah Kiba dan Sasuke yang menghantamkan balok kayu ke tengkuk para bodyguard Sakura atas permintaan Sakura sendiri tentunya.

"Ayolah satu lagi ya". Sakura terus memaksa bahkan tubuh kecilnya kini sudah berada diatas tubuh Naruto yang tiduran akibat desakan dari Sakura.

Sakura menduduki perut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya bersandar pada dada pria itu. Dan atas persetujuan Naruto Sakura akhirnya kembali meminumkan vodka itu kemulut Naruto lagi.

Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya menghimpit Naruto.

"Bagaimana sayang, apa vodka itu enak? ".

Naruto sedikit mengangguk dengan gumaman lirih yang entah berbunyi apa. Tapi satu yang gadis merah muda itu tahu, bahwa pria idamannya sedang mabuk sekarang.

" Kita pulang ya, biar aku yang menyetir ". Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuh Naruto dibantu oleh Kiba yang entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

.

xXx

.

Didepan sebuah apartemen Sakura nampak tengah tersenyum senang menatap ketiga teman laki-lakinya yaitu Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Karena mereka bertiga impiannya selama ini dapat terpenuhi.

"Hati-hati ya Sakura, jika ada apa-apa dengan Naruto kau hubungi saja kami". Ujar Kiba dengan dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

" Tentu saja, Terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku ".

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ya. DAHH...".

Kiba melambaikan tangannya dan mulai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" Dah... ". Ujar Sakura juga melambaikan tangannya.

" Oh ya". Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghentikan tubuh Sakura yang hendak masuk dalam apartemen.

"Nikmatilah malammu dengan pangeran pirangmu". Ujar Kiba lagi dengan kekehan kecil nya.

" Tentu saja. Sudah pergi sana, aku ingin segera masuk kedalam". Usir Sakura

.

.

Setelah memastikan teman-temannya pergi, Sakura tak menunggu waktu lama langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Sejenak Sakura pandangi jam dinding di sampingnya. 02.00. Setelah itu pandangannya beralih pada pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup.

Memandang ranjangnya yang tampak terisi oleh seseorang selain dirinya.

Seulas senyum terukir dengan indahnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar langkahnya perlahan masuk menuju ranjangnya.

Ditatap nya tubuh coklat itu. Begitu berotot. Tidak salah dirinya tadi meminta Sasuke untuk membukakan pakaian Naruto.

Sehingga pria tampan dihadapannya ini sekarang hanya memakai celana pendek sebagai dalaman jeans yang barusan dia pakai.

Sakura nampak terdiam dengan apa yang lihat dalam sesaat. Sehingga timbul satu keinginan besar dalam hatinya.

'Astaga mataku. Itu bagus sekali'. Batin Sakura dalam hatinya.

Dada bidang itu mengembang dan mengempis seakan menantang Sakura untuk segera menyentuhnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sakura mulai beringsut keatas ranjangnya. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk sekarang, antara ingin dan juga takut.

Sakura sudah bersimpuh disebelah tubuh Naruto yang terlentang. Dengan mata yang tetap tak mampu beralih dari otot tubuh Naruto.

Tangan nakalnya mulai meraba tubuh Naruto, mulai dari dada hingga ke perut Naruto yang sudah terbentuk eightpack sempurna.

Tak hanya itu saja sesekali Sakura memainkan jarinya pada puting dan pusar Naruto, membuat sang empu pemilik tubuhpun sedikit menggeliat kegelian.

Tapi hql bukan malah menghentikan kegiatannya karena mungkin Naruto bisa bangun. Sakura malah nampak senang dan terus melakukan yang sedang ia lakukan. Bahkan beberapa kali Sakura terkekeh geli ketika Naruto menggeliat dan melenguh.

Sedikit lama Sakura bermain disana, hingga jari-jari nakalnya mulai bergerak menuju ke lengan kekar Naruto, yang tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil.

**Krriiiinnggg... **

Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara yang ia ketahui adalah smartphone miliknya. Jadi tanpa berpikir Sakura segera mengambil ponsel nya diatas meja.

Ditatap nya layar ponsel itu untuk tahu siapa orang yang menelponnya selarut ini.

"Ayah". Gumam Sakura agak malas. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan lagi kearah Naruto.

Menaruh kembali ponselnya dan segera berbaring dengan lengan Naruto sebagai bantalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai naik, terlepas dari bulan yang menyinari bumi ketika sang surya tak lagi bisa berada disisi sang bumi.

Terlepas dari kejadian semalam yang terjadi diantara setiap orang dengan pasangan dan Tuhannya.

Dalam kamar minimalis itu tubuh kekar seorang keturunan Namikaze tampak menggeliat dengan beberapa kali lenguhan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang teramat sangat pada kepala piringnya.

Dengan gerakan lemah pemuda itu bangkit dari baringnya mengubah posisinya untuk duduk. Sehingga selimut merah yang ia gunakan melorot hingga ke perutnya.

Matanya mulai menyipit membiasakan shappire dengan matanya yang belum sepenuhnya bekerja.

Beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba rasa mual menguasai dirinya, ingin rasanya untuk membuang isi perutnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menyibak selimut dan pergi menuju kamar meskipun tubuhnya terhuyung beberapa kali ingin tumbang.

Dikamar mandi sendiri, Naruto begitu shok dengan tubuhnya yang tercermin dalam kaca yang bisa disebut besar itu.

Dia baru saja memuntahkan cairan yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Sehingga dada dan ulu hatinya agak terasa sakit.

Dan lagi ketika pusingnya sedikit hilang, dirinya baru sadar bahwa kamar mandi yang ia tempati bukanlah kamar mandi yang sering ia gunakan setiap pagi.

Bukan hanya itu Naruto pun juga kaget melihat tubuh bugilnya sendiri. Pasalnya dirinya belum pernah tidur bugil tanpa celana. Jika hanya telanjang dada makan dirinya tidak akan kaget karena memang sering melakukannya.

Tapi sekarang dirinya sedang telanjang bulat di kamar mandi orang. Dan jangan lupakan sehelai rambut pink yang berada di dekat selakangannya.

Ribuan pertanyaan bersarang dikepalanya sekarang.

Keluar kamar mandi dirinya kembali dikejutkan dengan kamar yang sebelumnya dia tiduri.

Nuansa merah dan pink. Pakaiannya tergantung dengan rapi di dekat lemari, sementara boxernya tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Dengan langkah gontai pemuda itu mulai mendekati celana boxernya, ketika sampai Naruto segera menggapainya dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat boxernya single.

Kemana celana dalam miliknya.

Dalam hati Naruto terus mengumpat siapa pemilik kamar ini, lancang sekali dia berani melucuti pakaiannya dan menyembunyikan celana dalamnya pula. Dasar.

Tanpa tunggu aba-aba Naruto segera mengenakan celana boxernya tanpa dalaman. Menyebabkan kejantanannya mengacungkan diri karena saking lemahnya boxer yang tak mampu menekan penis itu kedalam.

Ya kejantanan itu tetap mengacung meskipun tidak dalam ereksi. Ya kalian pasti tahu penyebabnya karena ukuran nya yang pastinya besar bukan main.

Naruto pun segera beranjak dari kamar untuk menemui seseorang yang memiliki tempat ini.

Naruto ingin sekali melabrak dan segera mencaci-maki orang itu.

Setelah tiba di satu ruangan yang Naruto ketahui adalah ruang makan. Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat.

Hingga mata shappire nya mendapati sosok kecil yang tengah menggunakan kaos putih kebesaran.

Dari gelagatnya Naruto dapat melihat bahwa seseorang berambut pink itu sedang memasak.

'Tunggu dulu, pink? Aku merasa familiar dengan rambut itu'. Batin Naruto ketika langkahnya berhenti saat akan melabrak seseorang dihadapannya itu.

Terdiam sejenak Naruto tampak berpikir sembari memandangi seseorang yang didepannya yang sangat ia yakin adalah wanita.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu bergerak ke kanan, tepatnya ke arah kran air.

Dan untuk Naruto tentu dia langsung tersadar ketika melihat punggung wanita itu berpindah.

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto akhirnya bereaksi ketika bahu itu bergerak sedikit menggoda.

Tubuh itu bagaikan menari di pandangan Naruto, benar sangat indah.

Belum habis wanita itu mencuci tangan. Ia tampak ingin mencium tangannya.

"Emh.. Masih bau bawang". Ujarnya dengan lantang.

Dan hal itu tentu membuat Naruto benar-benar kaget. Apalagi saat mulut itu mengalunkan nada **Emh.. **dengan lembut.

Lalu Naruto dapat melihat tangan kecil itu yang ingin menggapai sabun, sementara Naruto terus berdiri menatapnya.

Terdengar lagi suara gumaman, wanita itu bilang bahwa sabunnya habis.

Wanita itu kembali terdiam dan sekarang dia nampak berpikir, entah apa yang sekarang pikirkan.

Tapi Naruto bahkan tak ingin ikut campur dan malah beringsut ke kursi tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Setelahnya tubuh itu nampak meninggi dengan tangan kanan diangkat keatas nampak seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari lemari.

Tapi sialnya hal itu malah membuat kaos wanita itu tersingkap keatas menampilkan pantat sekal yang terlihat ranum dan indah.

"Uh shit". Gumaman kembali terdengar tapi kali ini bukan Sakura melainkan Naruto.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Naruto.

Senyum indah pun terukir di bibir keduanya ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Singkat kata Sakura pun melangkah maju ke meja makan dengan dua piring berisi nasi goreng disetiap tangannya. Dari langkahnya Naruto dapat melihat bahwa wanita itu nampak menahan sakit, dengan langkah yang aneh karena selakangannya sedikit terbuka.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan Sakura segera menyajikannya untuk Naruto.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari tiba-tiba wanita itu yang dia yakin bernama Sakura, wanita yang ditemuinya di bar semalam.

Dia, wanita itu mencium Naruto. Dan berkata.

"Pagi sayang, apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak. Maaf ya aku hanya masak nasi goreng kau kan harus siap-siap ". Ujar Sakura seraya mengambil duduk dikursi depan Naruto.

'Kapan aku menikah bgst'. Yakinlah bahwa sekarang otak jenius Namikaze sedang error.

" Siap-siap untuk apa". Ujar Naruto lagi

Sakura tersenyum lalu menangkup sisi wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja bertemu orang tuaku. Kau kan ingin melamar ku".

**" WHAT ? ".**

**. **

**. **

**. **

. **"TBC/END"**

**. **

HAY SEMUA GIMANA KABARNYA. SELAGI NUNGGU NARUTO LATIHAN DI LEGENDARY SWORD, SAYA DAPAT IDE BARU INI.

menurut kalian gimana apakah idenya receh atau jelek. Kalo jelek nanti bakalan saya hapus ok.

Jadi lanjut kah hehe. ..

REVIEW LAH yA

_Please_


End file.
